


Night at the Drive-In

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Tony at the Drive-In</p><p>for the 1_million_words weekend rarepair Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Even though he was currently sitting in an expensive convertible with buttered popcorn in a silver bowl, his favourite brand of beer in the cooler in the minimal back seat and a fabulous sound system, Phil had absolutely no idea how he ended up in the middle of a nearly deserted drive in theater in upstate New York with Tony Stark. The last thing he remembered was mentioning he was disappointed he missed a movie he had wanted to see on the big screen. The next thing he knew he was whisked off here and the movie he'd wanted to see was about to start.

The only thing that would make this whole experience more surreal was if he and Stark ended up making out during the credits. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Looking over at Tony munching away on popcorn out of his own silver bowl, he was almost ready to admit to himself he had a thing for Stark and had for a long time. He wasn't so sure he was ready to admit it out loud let alone admit it to Tony himself. He wasn't sure how ready he was to be in the center of Stark's universe, let alone being his lover.

Looking over again he found Tony watching him with an odd quirk to his expression and knew he was screwed.

"Agent, Agent, Agent," was all Tony said as he reached out and wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned in for a soft gentle kiss.

The brief brushing of Tony's lips against his sent a warm feeling through him and as Tony pulled away returning to his own seat as the movie started it was all Phil could do to concentrate on the movie. The feel of Tony's hand on his neck fiddling with the hair on the back of his neck distracted him and he made him want to feel those slightly roughened fingers trailing over his body.

Knowing he needed to make some kind of a decision and soon, he drained the last of his bottle of beer and making a show of turning in his seat to get another bottle, he dropped his empty and forwent getting another beer in favour of reaching over to cup Tony's cheek as the scientist watched him and dropped a kiss on Tony's lips. Definitely not as gentle or as hesitant as Tony's had been. He was leaving no room for doubt about the fact he wanted to be with Tony. When Tony parted his lips and allowed him entrance, Phil deepened their kiss oblivious to the fact both their bowls of popcorn were spilling all over Tony's leather car seats and leaving greasy stains on their pants.

"Agent."

"Phil," Phil corrected between kisses.

"Phil."

"Yes," Phil said with a smile pleased that he could distract the great Tony Stark.

"This is not the place to be doing what I want to do with you," Tony commented.

"I agree," he said pulling back slightly. "How far to the nearest hotel?"

"What about your movie?"

"Fuck the movie," Phil said breaking his customary cool to run his hand down Tony's chest and cup his cock.

"Agen... Phil, I didn't know you had it in you," Tony said with a smirk.

Grabbing Tony's tie, Phil pulled him closer holding him in place. "There is a lot you don't know about me but you will as soon as you get us to a hotel."

"Right. Yes. Starting the car now," Tony said as he pulled back and reached for the ignition key.

"Good man," Phil said with his own smirk. Leaning back in his seat, brushing the popcorn off his lap onto the floor then reaching over to pick a few kernels off Tony's lap and when he had his attention, he popped them into his mouth. Watching as Tony's eyes dilated with lust. Definitely not how he expected the evening to turn out when Tony whisked him away, but in the long run he wasn't going to complain. Not when he had Tony in his bed.


End file.
